


Kevin was right all along :>

by LeftOnReadImSad



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School Setting, Emotional, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftOnReadImSad/pseuds/LeftOnReadImSad
Summary: u better lower ur expectations bitch this is my first and last fic. maybe not last but still.
Relationships: Alex & Hazel, Alex & Kevin, Alex & Laura, Alex/Suvi, Kevin & Hazel, Kevin & Laura, Kevin & Suvi





	Kevin was right all along :>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suvi/gifts).



> u better lower ur expectations bitch this is my first and last fic. maybe not last but still.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also dis is enemies to friends so u -yes u suvi- h8 me in this chap but ik u love me sooooo much :33

"Ugh" said Suvi after passing the school's now open gates, "Now i have to deal with everyone's shit 'till 4p.m. Nice." she said sarcasticly as she was passing through the hallways of her old boring school. She saw a few familiar faces that didn't hold the greatest memories least to say. 

As she grabbed the door knob to her classroom she heard a gentle voice causing her to flinch slightly, "Hey, morning Suvi.". Ah, yes. The man of her dreams, the love of her life, the older brother of her enemy also being her best friend. "Morning Alex, good to see you back on your feet after 4 days of illness. I bet Kevin just made it worse on your side." she joked now turning her attention from the doorknob to her bestfriend. "Yeah, he has been such an asshole. Well, not that it's any different from his usual self." Alex said grabbing the doorknob with his left hand leaving her between his tall and fit body and oh so attractive body and the door to her nightmare. Faint blush painted her cheeks as she finally acknowledged her and Alex's position. Her hands automaticly leaving the doorknob to play with her necklace that had the letter "K" hanging.

"U-uum. Ahem." she said pointing with her eyes at Alex's hand on hers as her face reddened slight more.

"Oh." Alex said before smiling. Oh that smile... That smile left her on her toes as she felt a sudden cloud nine. Alex just twisted the doorknob as he didn't feel anything with their hands touching. That deepened her depression caused by her abusing parents and fake ass friends. She didn't let that despairful expression on her face as she kept a hopefully believable smile. A smile that was fake. A smile that HURT. Hurt her entire being. 

"-o Suvi, Earth to Suvi - You there?" she heard when she finally came back to reality. Alex has already placed his bag on his desk near the window on the back row, now standing next to Suvi with a weirded out expression planted on his features.

"Ah y-yes, stop making a big deal out of it I just didn't have enough sleep yesterday.". That wasn't a lie. Her anxieties, worries of her future and her unrequited love for the boy standing before her bussied her thoughts at night causing her to deal with some dark eyebags that she has put foundation on this morning. She looks up at Alex and notices his worried and caring expression.

"If you say so." he said before his eye catches his dumbass brother standing next to Suvi that probably was here because he forgot his lunch money or something. 

"Oh my beloved Alex. The one that you hold dear to your heart, your sunshine and joy, I, Kevin came in to announce my birthday." he said with a blindingly beaming sparkles in his eyes. Even if she hated to admit, Kevin was the most adorable shit she's ever seen in her life.

After his weirdly exciting-awesome-amazing entrence everyone wished him a happy birthday because everyone loves him :3

STOP THIS SHIT RN. THIS STORY STINKS MORE THAN UR UNWIPED BUTT HOLE DOES...(alex wrote this but moving on)

Once Kevin left the classroom people were pouting after him. Expect for Suvi and Alex, of course. She hated Kevin's guts more than anything else in this world. She knows this guy puts on his fake gentle and sweet smile to hind the malice lying beneath him. Well, as much as she hates to admit Kevin has been mean to only and only her so far. He was her ultimate enemy. As for Alex, he just sighed at his brother's stupidity and started chatting with some of his classmates. He was quiet the popular one when Suvi was just getting disgusted glares or being ignored. She didn't mind this though. All of her classmates could jump off a cliff for all she'd care WITH THE EXCEPTION OF HER DEAR SWEET GENTLE-HEART ALEX :33

She sat on her desk, put her face in her palm against the desk with her elbow supporting her. She didn't have anything else to do so she stared at Alex examining him carefully. -Not that she has never done this before, don't get her wrong she does this everytime she can- She just adored this boy. 

When the bell rang signaling the students that classes were starting really soon. She jumped a little then noticed she had been dreaming about Alex, a drool threathening to make it's way to her chin. Teacher's timing was unbelievable when she had cleaned the drool off her face with her sleeve. Her cuts on her arm reacting furiously at this action but she was used to it by this point.

. . .

Finally the class came to an end. She left her seat as she couldn't bare to wait anymore for her suprise. She wanted to suprise Alex with a homemade lunch! Oh god, she was so excited for this. She had spent A LOT of time thinking about the recipe and packaging. The food was in a red box decorated with some cute stickers and with a bow to make sure the lid stay in-tacked. 

ok im bored and tired to keep goin so u better be grateful for this


End file.
